wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Worgen
Worgen are large, lupine humanoids reminiscent of a werewolf that walks upright, but lopes on all fours to run. According to sources held by the Forsaken, the worgen come from another dimension, and exist only to terrorize and destroy. These creatures are thoroughly evil, delighting in torturing and devouring intelligent creatures. They enjoy hearing the screams of their victims as they tear them apart piece by piece. Worgen never show mercy or remorse. They may seem savage, but they are fairly intelligent and possess a cruel bestial cunning that can come as a surprise to the unprepared. Most worgen keep their wolf-like forms at all times, but experiments by the mage Arugal have resulted in human/worgen hybrids who only appear as worgen under the light of the moon. They carry with them a dark, corrupting malaise that grows wherever they infest, making the surrounding area dark and gloomy. Worgen are among the few humanoids that can be skinned. Description Resembling a cross between human and dire wolf, the hunched-over creature is roughly humanoid. Its body is covered in coarse, grayish-black fur with twitching claws and snarling teeth. The creature’s eyes are mottled yellow in color, unblinking and devoid of any discernible emotion other than hunger. Cursed beings from another dimension, worgen only appear in Azeroth as the result of magical mishaps. True aberrations, they are accidentally drawn through temporary rift tunnels and deposited in this world with no apparent way of returning. Nothing is known about the worgen’s home realm, or even precisely how to spawn the rift tunnels through which they come. Worgen are usually encountered in small packs near sites of recent intense magical activity. A pack may contain four to twelve individuals. A worgen tribe may contain between twenty and two hundred individuals. Fiercely territorial creatures, they rarely stray from the general vicinity of the place in which they first appeared. Fearless beasts, they brazenly prowl near both villages and monster lairs. Although worgen display an apparent fondness for nighttime and its darkness, they can perform equally well in the daytime. Pure killing beasts, worgen tend to attack any creatures that they encounter, regardless of whether animal, humanoid, Scourge or something even more fearsome. Strangely, however, worgen refuse to feed on the remains of their victims, preferring to shred and tear the corpses and then to return immediately to prowling. Rumors suggest that worgen somehow receive sustenance continually from their native dimension... as well as guidance from a distant force. Combat Worgen prefer to hide in shadows before leaping great distances upon their foes. They attack with feral tenacity, slashing with their deadly claws and biting with sharp, infectious fangs. Worgen are nearly fearless and typically fight to the death, relying on their regeneration to save them. The saliva of a worgen carries a dangerous infection that can prove deadly against those who are bitten. History The worgen hail from a dark and treacherous world, from which there is no corner which is truly safe. There, the worgen battle their unflinching enemy in a vicious war; the Lords of the Emerald Flame. Ur, a mage of Dalaran, did research on worgen but never summoned them. Frustrated by the destruction of Dalaran by the Scourge and against the advice of his peers, Archmage Arugal elected to summon an army of the extra-dimensional entities by using Ur's research. The summoned worgen fought against the undead armies, but quickly turned on the wizards themselves. Driven mad with guilt, Arugal adopted the worgen as his children and retreated to the newly dubbed Shadowfang Keep, where he then cursed the village people of Pyrewood to turn into worgen whenever the sun went down. Approximately at the same time, the night elf Sentinel Velinde Starsong was given the task to clear Felwood of demons. She prayed to Elune and was granted a magical Scythe which could summon worgen. She summoned larger numbers to fight at her side against the demons. Later Velinde began to notice that some of her force were unaccounted for. It was as though the Scythe of Elune no longer required her intervention for the summoning process. So she ordered them to remain at the Shrine of Mel'Thandris in Ashenvale and began to search for Archmage Arugal, whom she had heard also summoned worgen. From that point her fate was unknown, but it was rumored that she was killed in Duskwood and lost the Scythe. Black Riders from Deadwind Pass came to Duskwood looking for the Scythe and murdered a family of farmers in the search to find it. It is also known that the dark mage Morganth was searching for the Scythe of Elune, and stole Ur's Treatise on Shadow Magic as well. In World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King, Arthas has discovered Arugal's activities and has brought him back from the dead to work for him. This also means that there are a lot of Worgen allied with the Scourge in Northrend and in particular, the Grizzly Hills. Worgen groups * Nightbane - Found in Duskwood * Moonrage - Found in Silverpine Forest * Terrowulf - Found in Ashenvale Forest * Wolfcult - Found in the Grizzly Hills Named * Perobas the Bloodthirster * Garwal * Selas * Rethilgore * Apothecary Berard * Eviscerator * Fenros * Gutspill * Grimson the Pale * Nefaru * Odo the Blindwatcher * Razorclaw the Butcher * Big Bad Wolf * Wolf Master Nandos * Terrowulf Packlord Cataclysm The worgen are a race of feral wolf-beasts whose very name inspires fear. Theories regarding their history abound, yet the worgen's origins remain steeped in mystery. Records indicate that the worgen existed for a time in Kalimdor. In fact, more recent evidence suggests that their true origin might have a connection to the night elves and a secretive druidic order from Kalimdor's distant past. Yet until new evidence comes to light, this information remains speculative. The worgen's first verified appearance in the Eastern Kingdoms has been traced back to the Third War, when the archmage Arugal utilized the wolf-beasts as a weapon against the Scourge. Arugal's weapons soon turned against him, however, as the curse of the worgen rapidly spread among the human population, transforming ordinary men and women into ravenous, feral creatures. Arugal adopted many of the worgen as his own and retreated to the former mansion of Baron Silverlaine, the estate now known as Shadowfang Keep. The curse, however, was not contained. It persisted in the lands of Silverpine and extended even into the fabled walled nation of Gilneas, where the curse rapidly reached pandemic levels. The citizens of Gilneas found themselves trapped, with no hope of escape. They retreated deeper within the isolated domain, and there they survived, fearful of the savage presence that lurked just outside the barricades. Tensions among the displaced citizens escalated over time, resulting in a civil war that now threatens to destabilize the embattled nation even more. There are those among the Gilneans, however, who cling to hope. Many believe that a treatment for the worgen curse may exist, although others have nearly given up, fearful that if the barricades should fall, their humanity will be lost forever. Inspiration The worgen bear a strong resemblance to the "Myrkridia" from Bungie's Myth II: Soulblighter (a contemporary of Warcraft I and II), especially the idea of them being from another dimension. Hunter pet was a tamable pet during 3.1 until a hotfix was deployed on 7 July, shortly after the discovery was widely known on the internet. During this time, the tamed Garwal pets were no longer an effective pet as they were stripped of their abilities and could not even be fed. Community Manager Zarhym responded on the forums shortly after the hotfix with this statement: Only 21 July, the Garwal skin (appearance) was changed to a normal white worg for all players who had tamed him, and normal pet abilities were restored for those players. See also *Tainted one *The Book of Ur *Jitters' Completed Journal *Velinde's Journal *Torment of the Worgen *Werewolf *Worgen ideas *Garwal, the worgen some hunters tamed in July of 2009 References Category:Worgen